we've passed the end, so we chase forever
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Usia mereka masih duapuluh lima ketika wabah mematikan itu menyebar. Ya, dunia sedang hancur pelan-pelan ketika mereka saling menemukan. #TsukkiYama7Parade #ScienceWeek #LaboratoryExperiment


**a/n** : Halo! Saya datang bawa fic buat Tsukkiyama 7 Parade minggu kedua nih, dengan prompt Laboratory Experiment. Ringkasnya sih, ini fic AU dengan setting Zombie Apocalypse. Rated M for gore—jadi buat yang nggak tahan sadis-sadisan mungkin perlu men-skip beberapa bagian dalam fic ini :'D Semoga suka ya! Dan ditunggu review/komentar/kritik/sarannya, ehehe. Sankyuu~ (btw kayaknya bakal banyak typo karena saya bikinnya ngebut banget supaya sempet dipost sebelum prompt minggu ke-3 mulai, jadi jangan sungkan kasih tau kalau ada typo ya T_T)

(edited to add: mengedit beberapa paragraf supaya tidak terlalu panjang dan lebih enak dibaca :')d )

.

.

 **we've passed the end, so we chase forever**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Yamaguchi Tadashi berumur duapuluh lima ketika _kiamat_ itu terjadi.

 _Ini tidak adil_ ; betapa ia sudah berulang kali membatinkan kekecewaan tersebut di dalam dirinya, pada setiap menit mengerikan yang ia jalani hingga hari ini, bagaikan untaian doa yang suatu hari nanti bisa terkabulkan, tetapi tidak ada keajaiban yang kunjung terjadi.

Dunia digelapkan oleh musibah hanya dalam hitungan jam. Usia Tadashi masih duapuluh lima ketika wabah mematikan itu menyebar di kota tempatnya tinggal—virus yang menciptakan kegilaan dalam otak seseorang, dipercaya sebagai hasil eksperimen laboratorium yang gagal. Hidupmu dinyatakan tamat jika virus itu berhasil menjangkiti darahmu lewat gigitan. Hanya dalam kurun duapuluh empat jam setelah terinfeksi, kau akan kehilangan kewarasan seiring dengan kebangkitan seekor _monster_ dalam dirimu—makhluk mengerikan yang mendambakan daging dan darah di ujung-ujung jemari. _Mayat hidup_. Itu sebutan umum untuk mereka yang telah terjangkit virus. _Mayat hidup_. Tak ada lagi nyawa pada mata mereka yang mati; hanya ada keinginan untuk melahap daging segar sepanjang waktu, tubuh mereka dikomando sepenuhnya oleh rasa lapar yang tak berkesudahan.

Ia beruntung ia masih hidup hingga hari ini, menjadi satu yang tersisa di antara kawanan mayat hidup yang terus bertambah. Atau, apakah ini merupakan hukuman untuknya? Tinggal berapa hari lagi hingga Tadashi bisa bertahan? Bekalnya semakin menipis dan ia sendirian. Suatu hari nanti ia bisa saja lengah; besar kemungkinan ia akan disergap dalam tidurnya, mati dengan cara yang paling menjijikkan, mayat hidup itu mengoyak isi perutnya lewat kebrutalan yang tak lagi bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata—

Tadashi menggigit bibir, menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, tak mengizinkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu mengontaminasi otaknya lebih jauh.

"Youta, ayo!"

Sigap, Tadashi bersiul dari sepedanya, memanggil seekor anjing Akita yang merespon panggilan tersebut dengan dengkingan pelan. Tadashi tidak pernah luput menghitung: ini hari ketigapuluh sejak virus tersebut menyebar di Tokyo. Udara musim dingin berbau seperti asap, darah, dan kematian. Gedung-gedung menjulang dalam warna kelabu di sekelilingnya, sebagian telah lama hangus, hancur dilahap api akibat kekacauan besar yang tercipta sekian jam setelah musibah dimulai. Youta berlari di sampingnya, bulunya sedikit kotor tetapi matanya begitu hidup, kaki-kakinya menjejak kuat di atas tanah bersalju. Di hadapan Tadashi, jalan raya digelayuti keheningan yang mencekam. Mobil-mobil terparkir berantakan di sisi trotoar, beberapa menghalangi jalan dalam posisi miring, seolah pemiliknya meninggalkannya dengan sangat terburu-buru.

Tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitar sana. Satu tangan Tadashi meraih peta dari keranjang depan sepeda—ia membukanya dengan perlahan, kening berkerut saat matanya menelusuri jalur demi jalur yang tergambarkan di sana.

Kota Sukagawa. Ia masih ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari Miyagi, tetapi harapan berkobar di dalam dirinya seperti api yang terlalu keras kepala untuk padam. _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi_ , selalu seperti itu doa yang ia panjatkan setiap hari. Ponselnya telah lama mati dan sinyal telepon telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari kota, sehingga satu-satunya pegangan yang tersisa untuk Tadashi adalah harapan bahwa kedua orangtuanya masih hidup, telah berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian yang aman di Miyagi.

Tadashi mendongak, menatap langit yang diselubungi awan mendung. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihat matahari bersinar terik.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kota kelahiranku, Youta." Tadashi berhenti mengayuh, cengiran tipisnya lantas diarahkan pada si anjing Akita yang kini mengusapkan moncong pada kakinya. "Apa menurutmu, Miyagi aman dari virus mayat hidup itu?" Telapak tangannya mengusap kepala si anjing dengan gerakan lembut, rasa sayang terpancar di matanya. Selama ini hanya Youta temannya, seekor anjing Akita yang tadinya terkurung di balik kandang, tinggal di toko hewan peliharaan milik Tadashi.

Selalu ada nyeri familiar di dada Tadashi tiap kali ia teringat dengan toko miliknya itu—toko hewan yang ia rintis seorang diri sejak satu tahun lalu, beberapa saat setelah ia lulus dari universitas.

Ia merindukan aroma tokonya, juga setiap hewan peliharaan yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di sana, dan Tadashi selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ada warga baik hati yang akan mengurus hewan-hewan tersebut jika kebetulan ada yang berlindung di dalam tokonya. Tadashi telah membebaskan beberapa spesies burung dan sekian hewan reptil yang ia yakini dapat bertahan hidup dengan mudah di alam bebas, tetapi ia tak sampai hati untuk membiarkan beberapa ekor anak kucing yang baru berumur tiga bulan berkeliaran di luar ruangan tanpa perlindungan apapun. Maka kala itu ia mengunci tokonya dengan suasana hati muram, bel sepedanya berdencing lirih ketika ia mulai mengayuh pedal, ransel besar yang menggantung di pundaknya terasa dua kali lipat lebih berat ketika tokonya perlahan-lahan menjadi titik kecil di kejauhan.

Ia harap mereka baik-baik saja. Ia harap, suatu hari nanti, ia akan terbangun di tempat tidurnya dan mendapati bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang terlalu panjang.

"TOLONG!"

Tadashi mengerjap tatkala ia mendengar satu seruan yang mengoyak selubung kesenyapan di sekitarnya. Ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, repihan es berderak remuk di bawah sol sepatu. "TOLONG AKU! "

Pekikan itu penuh desperasi, membelah keheningan lewat cara yang dramatis, membuat Tadashi menolehkan kepala dengan kalut. Jantungnya mendadak terasa memanjat naik ke tenggorokan. Tak jauh darinya ia melihat seorang wanita berlari dengan napas terengah, satu sosok lain nampak mengejar di belakang wanita tersebut, jemari penuh darah menggapai udara. Untuk sesaat tatapan Tadashi berpapasan dengan mata si pengejar, dan seketika itu pula napasnya tertahan. Tak ada sedikitpun cercah kehidupan yang terpantul di sana. Oh, betapa ia sudah _**berkali-kali**_ melihatnya, sepasang bola kelabu yang nanar dan tak lagi mengandung kewarasan itu, tetapi segalanya tetap terasa baru bagi Tadashi.

Mata kelabu itu, juga kerak darah di ujung-ujung kuku itu, adalah serentet horor yang selalu menghantui Tadashi hingga ke mimpi. _Mayat hidup_. Gigi mereka kotor oleh darah dan serpihan daging segar, yang tersisa dalam otak kisut mereka hanyalah dorongan yang tak habis-habis untuk melahap setiap manusia hidup yang ditemui.

Tadashi menelan ludah, mundur selangkah, sementara tangannya yang berkeringat mulai menggapai sebuah pisau lipat yang tersemat di ikat pinggangnya.

Otak. _**Selalu**_ incar otak mereka. Satu tebasan, akurasi yang tepat, dan semua bisa selesai dengan mudah. Bukankah ia sudah pernah membunuh, sebelum ini? Tigapuluh hari yang ia lalui sendirian adalah neraka yang tanpa ujung. Tadashi mengayunkan pisaunya demi bertahan hidup, membuat _mereka_ tumbang di dekatnya, ceceran otak itu berwarna kelabu ketika berpadu dengan gundukan es di tanah. Ya, meski dengan susah payah, Tadashi selalu memastikan dirinya lolos dari cengkeraman kematian—maka…

(Maka ini sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Ia _bisa_ membunuh. Ia _bisa_ menyelamatkan wanita itu hanya dalam beberapa detik.)

Semestinya _, ini mudah_.

Namun Tadashi mendapati dirinya tak dapat bergerak. Rasa takut itu datang dengan mendadak, membekukan setiap otot tubuhnya, merantai kakinya kuat-kuat ke bumi. Dengan mata kepala sendiri ia melihat wanita itu terjatuh, dan si mayat hidup tak membuang-buang kesempatan tersebut, menerjang si wanita dengan ketangkasan yang persis dengan hewan liar. Tanpa ragu mayat hidup itu mencabik kulit si wanita, teriakan terakhirnya dibarengi semburan darah jantungnya yang terenggut dari dada, sementara sosok-sosok lain menyusul di belakang si mayat hidup, seketika saja berebut daging si wanita. Benar, kini wanita itu hanyalah _daging_ , bukan lagi manusia. Darahnya mewarnai salju dalam semburat kemerahan pekat, ada tetes-tetes yang terciprat ke udara, menodai wajah pucat Tadashi.

Tadashi hanya dapat menyaksikan detik-detik mengerikan itu berlalu. Air matanya terasa dingin, mengalir lambat di pipinya.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk _menyerah_. Lihat, kawanan mayat hidup itu jelas tidak akan puas dengan satu jasad manusia semata; sorot mata mereka didesaki rasa lapar yang tak berhingga. Tadashi akan menjadi pencuci mulut yang tepat, bukan? Jarak mereka terlalu dekat dengannya. _Satu pisau lipat_ saja mustahil bisa membuat Tadashi bertahan hidup lebih lama.

Keberuntungannya betul-betul telah habis. Begitupun seluruh determinasi Tadashi untuk tetap bertahan.

Namun, ia baru saja memejamkan mata, ketika suara tembakan terdengar berdesing nyaring di dekatnya.

Napasnya berdengap di tenggorokan; keterkejutan membuat Tadashi mengerjap. Mayat hidup itu hanya berjarak serentangan lengan dari Tadash—tetapi separuh kepalanya telah hancur, apa yang tersisa dari otak kisutnya kini terpapar udara bebas, dan serta-merta saja sosok tersebut tumbang di hadapannya. Lalu, satu tembakan lagi menyusul. Buru-buru ia mundur, membiarkan satu lagi mayat hidup tersungkur di tanah akibat tembakan yang penuh keakuratan tersebut. _Siapa?_ Gonggongan Youta menyeret Tadashi kembali ke kenyataan, dan lewat picingan mata ia mendapati keberadaan satu sosok baru di sana.

Seragam polisi yang dilekati debu dan darah. Rambut pirang. Kacamata penuh goresan samar. Mata cokelat-madu yang, bagaimanapun, terlihat lebih _hidup_ dari apapun yang ada di sekitarnya—

"Lari, bodoh!"

Dan sosok tinggi itu menerjangnya, satu lengan meraih Tadashi ke dalam rangkulan erat. Seketika itu pula adrenalinnya terbangun. Tadashi tak berpikir dua kali untuk turut berlari di samping pemuda berkacamata tersebut, dan dari sudut mata Tadashi bisa melihat Youta berlari mengikuti mereka. Sepedanya diabaikan, langkah kakinya berderap panik dan mematahkan daun busuk di jalanan. Sosok berseragam polisi itu lantas mengangkat satu lengannya yang bebas, mengarahkan moncong pistol pada mayat hidup yang tinggal berjarak satu meter lagi dari punggung Tadashi.

Suara tembakan itu membuat telinga Tadashi agak berdenging, tetapi ia tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang, tak memelankan langkah sedikit pun. Napasnya membentuk kabut tipis di udara.

"K-Kau—terima kasih, maaf, aku—"

"Diamlah." Si pemuda berkacamata berdecak, kejengkelan terpancar jelas pada kernyitan di keningnya. "Apa matamu masih berfungsi dengan benar? Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Kenapa tadi kau tidak melarikan diri? Kau benar-benar _ingin_ terbunuh?"

Tadashi tak dapat menjawab. Ia hanya berhasil menggeleng, gesturnya lemah.

 _Penyelamat_ nya kini terdengar menghela napas. "Kau sendirian?"

Kali ini, Tadashi mengangguk. Cengkeramannya pada gagang pisau dieratkan. "Mm, aku tak punya kelompok dan—maaf. Tadi… tadi aku terlalu kaget dan—"

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf." Perkataannya dipotong; nada bicara si pemuda berkacamata begitu datar dan tanpa minat, tetapi matanya terarah siaga ke kejauhan, menelisik sekitar. "Yang penting, kita harus mencari tempat persembunyian sekarang. Kau lihat gang kecil di sana? Masih bisa berlari?"

Sekali lagi, Tadashi menganggukkan kepala.

"Tempatnya gelap, persembunyian sempurna. Kau bisa berlari lebih cepat dari ini? Aku akan menembak mayat yang paling dekat dengan kita, lalu kita pergi ke gang itu. _Secepat mungkin_."

"…Baiklah."

Kalut, Tadashi kemudian menoleh ke belakang punggungnya—lantas ia bersiul, memberi tanda pada Youta untuk berpisah jalan, karena ia tahu lari anjing tersebut lebih kencang darinya, karena ia ingin Youta menyelamatkan diri secepat mungkin. Lagipula Youta anjing yang pintar; Youta akan menemui Tadashi setelah situasi aman, nanti, _semoga_. Dan kini… kini tinggal ia dan si pemuda berkacamata. Mereka berlari dalam langkah kaki tergesa, lengan pemuda itu masih dirangkulkan pada pundak Tadashi, suatu keajaiban langkah mereka bisa berada dalam tempo yang sinkron. Mungkin kepanikan bisa menciptakan berbagai keberuntungan—mungkin Tuhan mulai menaruh simpati pada mereka.

Gangnya tinggal beberapa meter dari jangkauan.

Suara tembakan selanjutnya menjadi aba-aba, berhasil menumbangkan satu predator lain di belakang mereka—dan, mendahului kebimbangannya, pisau Tadashi sontak terayun di detik berikutnya. Ujung tajamnya menebas satu sosok mayat hidup lain yang hampir menerjang si pemuda berseragam polisi, _hunjaman_ _tepat di kepala_. Saat itu Tadashi tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum tipis; rupanya, meski mungkin hanya sementara, Tuhan memang memutuskan untuk bersimpati dengan mereka. Tetapi nyatanya tak ada waktu untuk merayakan itu lama-lama; lewat sekali sentakan, rangkulan di bahu Tadashi mendadak dieratkan dan ia dibawa menuju gang sempit yang begitu gelap. Kepalanya terantuk pundak si pemuda pirang, dan reflek Tadashi turut melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang _penyelamatnya_ itu saat tubuh mereka berguling di atas tanah bersalju.

Tadashi menahan napas. Kegelapan gang kini menyelubungi mereka, menyelimutinya dengan sensasi dingin yang berpadu dengan perasaan _aman_. Ya, kegelapan adalah salah satu kelemahan para mayat hidup itu. Mereka tidak bisa melihat dalam gelap, buta sepenuhnya, maka biasanya malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak di luar ruangan. Gang ini, setidaknya, bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian yang dapat diandalkan selama mereka menunggu matahari terbenam. Diam-diam Tadashi takjub dengan logika dan keputusan sang polisi; karena, ayolah, jelas _sulit sekali_ untuk berpikir jernih pada situasi genting seperti barusan.

Salju terasa dingin di sisi tubuhnya, membuat ia merapatkan geliginya yang mulai bergemeletuk. Pelukan Tadashi pada sosok itu mengerat tanpa sadar. Hangat tubuh si orang asing entah mengapa terasa menenangkan, menawarkan kedamaian yang ganjil, bagai mercusuar yang menyala terang di tengah badai.

Yamaguchi Tadashi memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin. Jika ia harus mati sekarang, ia ingin mati sekarang juga, detik ini juga. Di antara kehangatan yang terasa menenangkan, ketika ia tidak lagi seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Kau masih bisa mendengar mereka?" Kei bertanya dalam bisikan, matanya melirik hati-hati ke sisi gang.

"Tidak."

"Menurutmu, kita sudah aman?"

"Mm."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Wajahnya terbenam di antara pelukan, dahinya bersandar di ceruk bahu Kei. Lengan Kei masih melingkari pinggangnya erat-erat dan lewat itu ia bisa tahu bahwa si pemuda belum berhenti gemetar. Ia berdecak tanpa suara, tetapi tak berujar apa-apa lagi. Gang tempat mereka berada kini diselubungi kegelapan sehitam tinta. Matahari baru saja tenggelam di balik garis cakrawala beberapa belas menit lalu, cahaya terakhirnya telah lama hilang dari langit, digantikan taburan bintang yang terlihat lebih melimpah dari biasanya. Dalam situasi _biasa_ , kau mustahil melihat konstelasi-konstelasi itu di tengah-tengah kota besar yang penuh polusi cahaya—tetapi, lewat cara yang sarat ironi, langit pada malam ini terlihat demikian cerah. Seolah sedang merayakan sesuatu dan _mengabaikan_ segala hal yang sedang terjadi di bumi sekarang.

Saat Kei mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat cahaya bulan yang berkeredap samar dalam rona putih-perak, ia memicingkan mata, mencoba mengira-ngira kapan _semua ini_ bisa berakhir.

Bencana yang hampir-hampir persis dengan kiamat ini bermula tepat satu bulan lalu; _infeksi_ itu menyebar lewat gigitan, dan hingga kini belum ada seorangpun ilmuwan yang menemukan obat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri seluruh kegilaan ini. Manusia berubah menjadi predator yang tak kenal ampun dalam hitungan jam, keprimitifan terpantul pada mata liar mereka, dan dalam sekejap mata saja horor mulai menyelubungi dunia. Teror mengintai di setiap sudut kota, infeksi menyebar semudah serbuk bunga melintasi udara. Mendadak, _tempat aman_ berubah menjadi frasa yang lebih persis mukjizat.

 _Tigapuluh hari_ , dan nyaris tak ada lagi listrik yang tersisa di kota. Ponsel dan telepon berubah menjadi sampah tak berguna, supermarket adalah tempat porak-poranda yang seluruh isi raknya habis dijarah. Sampai dua hari lalu ia adalah satu dari segelintir polisi yang ditugaskan ke Kota Sukagawa untuk mengerahkan misi penyelamatan bersama kelompok kecilnya, hingga kemudian _bencana lain_ terjadi, meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat ini. Bau amis darah melekat di rompi polisinya, peluru dalam pistol jenis _revolver_ -nya semakin dan semakin menipis seiring hari.

Mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan. Mungkin mereka sedang menanggung seluruh dosa yang dibuat leluhur mereka di masa lalu. Kegetiran merambat di seringai tipisnya; betapa ia lebih suka berpikir bahwa semua ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpi buruknya, serangkai imajinasi bodoh yang menemukan cara untuk menghantui alam bawah sadarnya.

"…maaf."

Gumaman itu mengusik lamunan Kei, menyentaknya kembali ke kenyataan, dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan pemuda dalam rengkuhannya mulai melepaskan pelukan. Ia menatap mata si pemuda yang basah oleh air mata, memperhatikan bibirnya yang membiru akibat temperatur yang turun drastis—tetapi Kei lantas berpaling. Ia bangkit berdiri, menepuk serpihan salju yang mengotori celananya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk bersimpati; kiamat ini menempa mentalnya lewat cara yang sedikit keras, mengajarkannya bahwa tidak ada gunanya untuk merisaukan orang lain ketika kau semestinya memikirkan keselamatan nyawamu sendiri.

"Bukan masalah besar." Ia mengedikkan bahu dengan ringan. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada dinding gang selagi matanya mengobservasi jalanan gelap di hadapan mereka. Sejauh ini Kei tak mendengar keributan apapun dan ia menduga mereka aman untuk sementara. "Kau masih bisa berjalan? Lebih baik kau mencari gedung untuk berlindung sekarang juga, kalau kau tidak mau mati beku di luar."

Kemudian Kei berbalik, melangkah menuju jalan raya dengan pistol digenggam erat di satu tangan, angin malam yang sedingin es mengecup ujung hidungnya. Tetapi langkahnya tertahan di detik berikutnya, karena lengannya tiba-tiba digamit. Jari-jari kurus itu terasa sedikit dingin ketika mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kei, menariknya dengan penuh urgensi.

"…hei." Ia mengerutkan kening, protesnya terpancar pada setiap garis kejengkelan di wajahnya saat ia memutar bahu untuk menatap pemuda itu lagi. "Apa maumu?"

"M-Maaf! Aku…" Buru-buru, pemuda asing itu melepaskan cengkeramannya, tetapi keremangan di sekitar mereka nyatanya tak mampu menyembunyikan rona pucat di wajahnya. "Kau—akan pergi ke mana?"

"Tempat aman. Karena _aku_ masih ingin hidup." Sindiran itu kental pada suaranya, pada seringai masam di sudut bibirnya. "Dan kau boleh melanjutkan upaya bunuh dirimu kalau kau mau, asalkan aku tidak perlu menyaksikannya. Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi."

"…Bukan." Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuh, suaranya terdengar gemetar tetapi cukup lantang untuk seseorang yang belum berhenti menggigil ketakutan hingga detik ini. "Aku—aku masih ingin hidup. Siapa yang bilang aku ingin bunuh diri?"

Kei mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau diam saja waktu mayat hidup itu nyaris membunuhmu."

"Aku—aku hanya… takut." Pemuda itu merapatkan bibir, menelan ludah. "Menurutmu, _siapa_ yang bisa terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti tadi? Wanita itu masih hidup ketika meminta pertolonganku. Ia menangis. Ia menangis dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa—" Kini pemuda di hadapannya menggigit ujung bibir, seolah tengah menahan diri untuk tidak serta-merta meluapkan rasa sedih yang kini terpancar jelas di matanya. "—aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku takut—dan aku… m-menyesal. Sangat."

Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan Kei atas pengakuan tersebut? Ia bukan Tuhan, bukan seseorang yang bisa mengampuni dosa seseorang ataupun melakukan keajaiban untuk memutar-balik waktu. Maka ia hanya terdiam, alisnya bertaut di antara jeda yang ia buat.

"Memang sulit untuk terbiasa." Kei bergumam.

"Karena itulah …" Pemuda itu maju dengan ragu, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kei kembali. "U-Um, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu? Sampai… sampai esok pagi. Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkan—"

Ujarannya tak selesai, karena pemuda itu mendadak berbalik. Satu telapak tangan menutupi bibirnya, ia berlari dengan langkah bergegas, dan sekian detik kemudian Kei bisa mendengar suara si pemuda di ujung gang—sedang memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke atas tanah bersalju. Seketika itu pula Kei bisa mengendus aroma muntahan di udara, jenis yang sedikit memualkan, membuat ia berjengit dan melangkah mundur dengan reflek.

Setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu, sosok tinggi-kurus pemuda itu kembali nampak di antara kegelapan gang, mendekati Kei, sebelah tangannya menyeka sudut bibir.

Mata si pemuda jelas-jelas menghindari tatapan Kei.

"Maaf… aku—payah sekali." Saat pemuda itu bergumam, Kei bisa melihat matanya yang berair, juga lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, membentuk garis-garis kelelahan yang kentara. "Kupikir, aku memang tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Sesering apapun aku melihat mayat hidup itu, atau darah yang mengotori jalanan ke manapun aku pergi, aku tidak akan…"

Pemuda itu tak perlu lagi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena Kei tahu. Kei Tsukishima _tahu_ seperti apa rasanya dihantui teror tersebut bahkan ketika ia sedang menutup mata, seolah mimpi buruk itu dipahatkan kuat-kuat ke balik kelopak mata. Ia telah sepenuhnya melupakan seperti apa rasanya terlelap dengan nyenyak; paranoianya mengakar kuat di setiap tetes darahnya, keras kepala, sama sekali tak mengizinkan Kei untuk bernapas lega bahkan meskipun ia baru saja menumbangkan lusinan mayat hidup itu dengan jerih-payahnya sendiri.

Kei memicingkan matanya ketika ia hanyut dalam pikirannya. Ia menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, bahunya yang lunglai, jaketnya yang kotor oleh darah, juga rambut berantakan yang membingkai wajah kurusnya. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detak jantung, ia menyingkirkan akal sehatnya untuk sejenak—dan alih-alih, ia ganti memercayai instingnya. Kei memutuskan bahwa ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pemuda itu seorang diri di sana.

.

.

.

"Namaku Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi. Umurku… sama denganmu, Tsukishima- _san_. Duapuluh lima. Ah, apa benar aku boleh—ikut denganmu?"

Tangan pemuda itu terasa dingin di antara lingkupan telapak tangan Kei. Suatu keajaiban Yamaguchi Tadashi belum tumbang di bawah rasa lelahnya; sebab jemarinya begitu kurus, hanya tulang dibalut kulit, Kei menduga mungkin sudah puluhan jam berlalu sejak Yamaguchi melahap makanan yang layak.

"Berhenti bertanya. Aku bisa berubah pikiran kapan saja."

"M-Maaf!" Dengan canggung Yamaguchi berseru lirih, suara langkahnya saling bertimpalan dengan langkah kaki Kei. Sementara kota membentang tanpa cahaya di sekitar mereka, begitu mati dan mencekam, seolah gedung-gedung tinggi itu juga turut terinfeksi dan sedang _membusuk_ perlahan-lahan. "Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku ikut denganmu, um, Tsukishima- _san_."

"Asalkan kau tidak merepotkanku." Kei menghela napas, untuk pertama kalinya menyesali keimpulsifannya barusan. Mengapa ia bisa-bisanya mempercayai Yamaguchi begitu saja? Ini pertemuan pertama mereka; di balik perilaku kikuk Yamaguchi, bukannya tak mungkin pemuda itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Mana anjingmu?"

"Youta? Tidak apa-apa, ia pasti akan—menyusulku. Mencariku." Yamaguchi berujar dengan gumaman pelan. Ada sedikit ketidakyakinan yang merambat di suaranya. "Mungkin besok pagi. Mungkin."

"Baiklah."

"Kau sendiri? Tidak bersama dengan… yang lain?"

"Aku sendirian." Kei membuang tatapan, berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan lengang di hadapan mereka. Lidahnya mendadak terasa pahit; ia bisa mengendus amis darah di hidungnya, semakin dan semakin pekat, dan ia tahu sensasi itu hanya datang dari imajinasinya semata.

"Selama ini, kau berlindung di mana?"

"Berpindah-pindah. Lebih baik tidak berlama-lama di satu tempat yang sama." Seraya menjawab, ia mengangkat bahu, lalu telunjuknya diarahkan ke satu titik. "Untuk sekarang, di sana. Rumah itu."

"R-Rumah? Kau menemukan rumah yang… aman?" Di sampingnya, Yamaguchi menegakkan punggung, matanya nanar menatap ke kejauhan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kei melihat wajah pemuda tersebut sedikit berseri, seulas senyum tipis terukir lembut di bibir Yamaguchi ketika ia mendongak. "Yang itu, Tsukishima- _san_?"

"Benar."

Dengan sedikit upaya, Kei mengalihkan tatapan dari Yamaguchi, matanya kembali mencermati rumah yang selama dua hari terakhir menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya. "Tapi mungkin besok atau lusa aku akan pergi dari kota ini." Ia menambahkan, langkahnya semakin cepat, genggamannya pada tangan Yamaguchi dieratkan. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu, menggandeng tangan Yamaguchi seolah si pemuda akan berubah menjadi kabut dan menghilang jika Kei sedetik saja melepaskan tautan jari-jemarinya. Mengapa ia menyelamatkannya? Bukankah keberadaan satu orang tambahan hanya akan merepotkan? Perbekalannya terbatas, dan ia yakin betul pergerakannya akan terhambat jika Yamaguchi mempertahankan sikap dependennya pada Kei. Senjata pemuda itu hanya pisau lipat; tinggal menghitung hari, atau mungkin jam, sampai Yamaguchi tewas akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

Namun ia juga sedikit merindukan keberadaan manusia hidup di dekatnya. Kepalanya terasa ringan hanya karena percakapan yang tak lebih dari satu-dua patah kalimat. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menenangkan dari senyum Yamaguchi; garis-garis lembut di sekitar bibir dan sudut matanya seolah hendak meyakinkannya bahwa masih ada harapan yang tersisa untuk mereka. Di suatu tempat, suatu saat nanti.

Saat ia menggenggam jemari Yamaguchi, Kei merasa dirinya sedang menggenggam keping-keping yang tersisa dari dunia ini. Serapuh repih es di bawah sol sepatunya, tetapi terasa lebih nyata dari apapun.

.

.

.

Rumah itu mungil, hanya satu lantai dengan ruang tengah yang teramat sempit, tetapi Tadashi melangkah dengan hati-hati di koridornya, meletakkan barang bawaannya pada sofa lapuk yang sedikit dilapisi debu, belum percaya dengan segenap keberuntungan yang membawa ia ke tempat ini. Tempat tinggal (sementara) Tsukishima Kei. Tak ada lampu ataupun penghangat ruangan yang menyala, aroma debu membuat atmosfer di setiap ruangan terasa tebal dan mengungkung, namun kondisi ruangan ini jauh lebih baik dibanding neraka dingin di luar sana.

Tsukishima telah membawa _futon_ ke ruang tengah, menggelarnya di lantai tepat di samping sofa, mengatakan bahwa lebih baik mereka berada di satu ruangan yang sama agar bisa menjaga satu sama lain. Tadashi tak melisankan protes apa-apa atas pengaturan tersebut, diam-diam merasa lega ketika ia tahu ia tidak perlu tidur seorang diri. Kini Tadashi duduk bersila di atas _futon_ tersebut, tepat di samping Tsukishima—peralatan P3K yang ia bawa di dalam ransel nampak berjajar rapi di atas lantai.

"…sudah kubilang, kan? Ini bukan apa-apa."

Tadashi merapatkan bibir, mengoleskan alkohol pada luka lecet di siku Tsukishima. "Obat-obatan yang kubawa masih tersisa banyak, Tsukishima- _san_."

"Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban." Tsukishima merengut, tetapi membiarkan lengannya berada dalam genggaman Tadashi. "Dan luka ini tidak perlu dibalut, Yamaguchi."

"Aku dulu mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran hewan, dan aku _tahu_ cara melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk luka-luka seperti ini." Keras kepala, ia kini mengambil gulungan perban bersih di lantai, lalu menyobeknya dengan satu sentakan ringkas. "Lecetnya sedikit parah, mungkin akan bernanah jika dibiarkan terpapar udara. Jangan sampai lukamu infeksi."

"Tidak akan."

Di luar kemauannya, Tadashi tertawa tanpa sadar. "Kau keras kepala sekali."

"Karena ini… buang-buang waktu, kan?" Tak ingin mengalah, Tsukishima mengerutkan kening seraya membuang muka. "Banyak hal yang harus kau khawatirkan selain luka lecet yang akan sembuh dalam tiga hari."

"Mm." Tadashi bergumam, mulai membalutkan perban pada siku Tsukishima. "Memang banyak yang harus dikhawatirkan."

"Kau bisa mati cepat kalau kau lebih memedulikan orang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri."

"Mungkin, mungkin."

" _Kenapa_?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu, Tadashi terdiam. Ya. _Kenapa?_ Sejak pertemuan mereka, Tadashi sudah menyatakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tsukishima Kei memiliki pribadi yang _semestinya_ ia benci; pemuda itu mengingatkan Tadashi dengan para penindasnya ketika ia masih bersekolah—tetapi, oh, betapa ia juga kesulitan menyingkirkan ingatan bahwa Tsukishima membuang peluru dalam _revolver_ -nya untuk menyelamatkan Tadashi. _Kenapa?_ Dalam kepalanya, _hanya dalam kepalanya_ , Tadashi melantangkan pertanyaan tersebut untuk pemuda di sampingnya.

"A-Anggaplah ini balasan karena kau… sudah menyelamatkanku?" Tadashi sudah selesai membalut luka di lengan Tsukishima, tetapi tak melepaskan genggamannya di sana. "Kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah tewas dan menjadi mayat hidup yang menghantuimu di luar rumah ini."

"Itu hanya kebetulan." Tsukishima belum menatapnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu menemukan motif yang menarik di langit-langit ruangan yang bernoda kecokelatan akibat rembesan air hujan. "Ingat, mulanya aku datang ke kota ini karena sedang menjalani misi penyelamatan."

Tadashi merapatkan bibirnya, berusaha meredam sisa rasa penasarannya di antara rahang yang terkatup. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa Tsukishima sendirian, pergi ke mana sisa anggota yang menjalankan misi bersamanya, tetapi belum apa-apa ia bisa merasakan Tsukishima kembali memperkuat bentengnya, dinding tebal yang mustahil Tadashi tembus dengan determinasi semata. Maka ia juga menelan 'kenapa' yang sedari tadi melekat di ujung lidahnya, hanya mengangguk ketika Tsukishima mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bergantian berjaga hingga pagi tiba.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu dua jam lagi."

Itu ujaran terakhir Tsukishima, sebelum mereka hanyut dalam kesunyian yang menebal seiring detik. Tadashi menyandarkan kepala pada bantal di futon, berusaha memanggil kantuk namun sudah gagal berulang kali. Tiap kali ia memejamkan mata, ia mendengar suara-suara. Ada gedoran di balik jendela, di balik pintu kayu yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berbaring. Para predator itu. Mayat hidup dengan sepasang mata yang sekelabu debu batu bara, juga gigi yang kotor oleh potongan daging manusia.

"Mereka _buta_ jika mereka tidak mendengar suara." Seolah bisa mendengar rasa takut yang mulai berlipat ganda dalam benak Tadashi, Tsukishima berujar. Pengetahuan itu dibeberkan Tsukishima dengan nada bicara yang agak mencemooh, seolah ia tidak bisa berhenti meragukan kecerdasan Tadashi. "Asalkan tidak membuat keributan, kita aman di sini."

"…aku tahu." Tadashi menyandarkan sisi pipi pada bantal, tangannya dikepalkan. "Aku tidak menghabiskan tigapuluh hari terakhir ini dengan bermimpi, Tsukishima- _san_."

"Tapi kau _masih_ takut, dengan semua ini."

Tadashi membuka mata, menatap punggung Tsukishima lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu duduk membelakanginya, kaki Tsukishima bersila sementara matanya lurus-lurus menatap pintu depan. Sumber dari gedoran itu. Ada erangan yang teredam di balik pintu, mimpi buruk tersebut hidup dalam bentuk monster haus darah yang tak pernah tertidur, mengincar nyawa mereka setiap saat. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terbiasa dengan semua ini? _Takut_ barangkali merupakan frasa yang terlalu dangkal untuk mewakilkan emosi dominan yang ia rasakan di dalam dirinya sekarang. Tadashi menggigil, bahkan ketika selimut sudah menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke dagu.

Bagaimana jika mayat hidup itu berhasil menembus masuk ke dalam rumah? Bagaimana jika Tadashi benar-benar akan tewas di dalam tidurnya, dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk memastikan keluarganya selamat di Miyagi sana?

"Tsukishima- _san_?" Ia memanggil, pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam kain seragam Tsukishima. "Apa semua ini memang dimulai dari…. Makhluk yang tercipta lewat eksperimen laboratorium?"

Simpang-siurnya memang seperti itu, bahwa sebuah perusahaan obat-obatan mengadakan percobaan besar yang seluruh aktivitasnya adalah rahasia negara—percobaan untuk menciptakan virus mematikan, senjata biologis yang suatu saat nanti akan berguna ketika perang. Hanya saja, kesalahan terjadi. Salah satu kelinci percobaan mereka, seorang manusia yang kabarnya dipaksa menjadi relawan untuk _mencicipi_ virus tersebut, berhasil melarikan diri dari laboratorium, lantas menciptakan kekacauan dengan menyerang para ilmuwan yang sedang bertugas di dalam ruangan.

Dan kau bisa tebak sendiri kelanjutannya. Betapa virus tersebut merupakan senjata biologis yang teramat mutakhir; dalam hitungan hari saja dunia berakhir lewat cara yang persis dengan imajinasi Dante. Jiwa-jiwa merintih di antara siksaan panjang, selamanya menderita namun tak pernah betul-betul tewas.

"Memang benar." Tsukishima bersuara setelah terdiam agak lama, dan Tadashi tak bisa membaca makna dari nada bicaranya. "Negara ini memang sudah bobrok. Mengadakan penelitian untuk menciptakan senjata biologis? Yang benar saja. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau penelitian itu terlalu berisiko?"

Tadashi mengangguk. "Apa—apa menurutmu bencana ini bisa berakhir?"

"Mustahil."

"Lalu—"

"Secara teknis, kita sudah mati, Yamaguchi." Rahang Tsukishima mengencang. Mata cokelat-madunya tak sedetikpun berhenti mengawasi pintu depan. "Dunia ini sudah mati sepenuhnya."

Terlalu sulit untuk menyangkal logika itu. Tadashi merapatkan bibir, pandangannya menekuni bercak darah pada seragam polisi Tsukishima.

"Tapi kau belum menyerah. Aku tahu, kau belum menyerah." Ia bergumam. Tidak peduli jikapun Tsukishima menyela untuk menyangkalnya. "Kau menyelamatkanku. Dunia belum mati."

Tsukishima Kei tidak menjawab. Tadashi bisa mendengar pemuda itu menghembuskan napas, dan bahu kurusnya nampak menegang tiba-tiba.

"…tigapuluh enam jam lagi, kota ini akan dijatuhi bom."

"Eh…?" Tadashi mengerjap, tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan tukasan mendadak itu. "Kota ini…? Sukagawa?"

Tsukishima mengangguk. "Misi penyelamatanku tadinya bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan penduduk yang tersisa di kota, mengevakuasi mereka ke kota sebelah sesegera mungkin—karena pemerintah akan membinasakan kota ini demi mencegah infeksi menyebar ke kota di dekatnya."

"Tapi itu—"

"Percuma. Aku tahu. " Seringai Tsukishima terukir masam di satu sudut bibirnya. " _Sangat_ percuma. Infeksi dari virus keparat itu mungkin sudah menyebar ke benua sebelah, Yamaguchi."

Tanpa ia sadari, cengkeramannya pada baju seragam Tsukishima semakin mengencang. Dalam ketertegunannya Tadashi berkedip, berusaha menghalau kesedihan yang terasa membakar di balik rongga mata. _Bom? Tigapuluh enam jam lagi?_ Gelembung kepanikan tercipta di dadanya. Bagaimana dengan Youta? Bagaimana dengan _dirinya_? Apa ia masih sanggup berlari, ketika dunia pelan-pelan hancur di bawah kakinya? Untuk apa ia berlari jika ia pada akhirnya hanya menunggu dunia menghilang?

"…ikutlah denganku."

Dari posisinya yang masih berbaring, Tadashi mendongak, mendapati Tsukishima telah berbalik untuk menatapnya tepat di mata. Ekspresi pemuda pirang itu sedatar biasa, keberadaan kacamatanya menyembunyikan setiap jentik emosi yang terpantul di sorot matanya, tetapi Tadashi tak menangkap candaan apapun pada gumaman pelan Tsukishima barusan. _Ikutlah denganku_ , katanya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia _harus_? Tadashi hendak menggeleng, begitu ingin menjawab dengan ' _tidak, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini_ ', hanya saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia menyadari bahwa _ia belum ingin mati_. Dunia mungkin memang akan hancur menjadi kepingan, tanahnya yang merekah nantinya akan menelan keberadaan Yamaguchi Tadashi hidup-hidup— _tetapi ia belum ingin mati_.

Ia _terlalu takut_ untuk mati.

Tadashi memalingkan pandangan, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Jemarinya tak melonggarkan genggaman sedikitpun dari kain seragam Tsukishima ( _betapa pemuda itu terasa lebih nyata dari apapun_ ), sementara separuh wajahnya kini terbenam di bantal. Tadashi berharap dengan itu Tsukihima tak dapat mendengar isakannya.

.

.

.

"Benda itu tidak berguna lagi, Yamaguchi."

Tadashi mendongak, mengalihkan perhatian dari _walkie-talkie_ di tangannya. "Kenapa?"

Tsukishima mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah mencoba puluhan kali untuk mencari frekuensi radio di dekat kita. Tak pernah ada seorangpun yang menjawab."

"Tapi… tidak ada salahnya berharap kan, Tsukishima?" Cengiran tipis terulas di wajah Tadashi. "Siapa tahu ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan kita!"

"…dan, siapa yang bilang _aku_ akan ikut membantu mereka?" Tsukishima terkekeh, seringainya jelas-jelas menyangsikan Tadashi. Ada makanan kaleng yang baru separuh habis di pangkuan Tsukishima kini, disandarkan pada salah satu lututnya yang tengah bersila. "Tidak ada siapapun yang bertahan hidup di dekat kita. Percayalah, aku sudah mencoba sejak satu bulan lalu."

 _Benarkah? Bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bertahan selain mereka?_ Tadashi tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan Tsukishima, tetapi ia tahu bahwa selama ini Tsukishima tak pernah membohonginya. Ia menajamkan telinga, hanya mendengar bunyi statis yang lirih ketika menekan tombol _walkie-talkie_ , dan pada akhirnya Tadashi mengerang sebagai tanda menyerah seraya meletakkan alat komunikasi tersebut di atas lantai. Tsukishima tertawa di sampingnya, lantas menyodorkan makanan kaleng di tangannya pada Tadashi.

"Kau beruntung aku belum menghabiskan makanan kita sendirian."

Tadashi menjulurkan lidah pada Tsukishima seraya mengambil kaleng tersebut. "Aku akan menghabiskan jatah sarapanmu besok, Tsukishima."

"Oh. Kau _bisa_ bangun lebih pagi dariku?"

"Yah…" Tadashi pada akhirnya ikut tertawa, kemudian tertunduk untuk menyendok isi makanan kaleng yang tengah mereka santap bersama. Ia melirik sebentar dan melihat Tsukishima menyeringai di sampingnya, pundak si pemuda terasa hangat ketika bersentuhan dengan pundak Tadashi.

Tadashi ingin menganggap bahwa mereka sudah _berteman_.

Atau setidaknya, ia ingin percaya bahwa Tsukishima tak lagi memiliki niat untuk meninggalkan Tadashi sendirian—karena, bagaimanapun, ia hanya memiliki Tsukishima sekarang.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak mereka pergi dari Sukagawa, mengevakuasi diri sebelum kota dikarantina sepenuhnya, dan tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Youta dimanapun sehingga Tadashi pada akhirnya menyerah untuk mencari peliharaannya tersebut (ia mendoakan Youta, setiap malam, mendapati dirinya mengkhianati keputusannya dengan menggumamkan harapan-harapan yang barangkali hanya bisa dikabulkan oleh keajaiban, untuk bertemu Youta sekali lagi supaya ia setidaknya bisa mengucap salam perpisahan). Dan, ya, hingga kini Tadashi tidak tahu apakah pihak militer yang ditugaskan pemerintah benar-benar telah menjatuhkan bom untuk meluluh-lantakkan seisi kota. Satu yang penting bagi ia dan Tsukishima adalah fakta bahwa mereka harus bertahan hidup. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Ada kesepakatan hening yang tercipta di antara mereka seiring perjalanan, bahwa mereka akan terus bersama-sama hingga mencapai Miyagi: Kota kelahiran Tadashi, kampung halaman Tsukishima.

Itu saja.

Tadashi tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika telah betul-betul sampai di Miyagi; ia belum ingin mempertimbangkan gagasan untuk berpisah dengan Tsukishima di sana.

Sup kacang polong itu terasa hambar di lidah Tadashi ketika ia mulai melahap makan malamnya.

"Kau melamun."

Tadashi mengulum senyum kecil ketika melirik si pemuda berkacamata. "Begitukah? Aku hanya sedang… memikirkan banyak hal."

Mereka ada di atap sebuah gedung sekarang, memutuskan untuk menyantap makan malam di bawah langit berbintang yang kebetulan cerah hari ini. Sulit untuk berpikir bahwa beberapa belas meter di bawah sana neraka sedang bergolak, mayat bergelimpangan dan potongan tubuh tercecer di sudut-sudut kota, mewarnai salju dengan noda merah-kecokelatan bagai ornamen Natal yang kelewat sinting. Tadashi memicingkan mata ketika melihat kota yang diselubungi kegelapan, kakinya menggantung di bagian pinggir atap gedung dan dalam diamnya ia mendengarkan angin yang berderu kencang di samping telinganya.

Mimpi buruknya berkurang seiring berlalunya hari, tetapi bukan berarti kekalutannya mereda. Keberadaan konstan Tsukishima di sampingnya sekalipun tak cukup membantu Tadashi. Kadang Tadashi berpikir bahwa kematian mungkin akan terasa lebih mudah dari _ini_. Rasa sakit itu hanya akan berlangsung sesaat, _sesaat_ , dan lantas ia bisa terbebas. _Pergi—_

"Aku memikirkan kata-katamu dulu." Tadashi berujar dengan suara separuh melamun, bergeser sedikit untuk merapat pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Tentang dunia yang menurutmu sudah mati."

"Memang." Tsukishima turut memperhatikan julangan gedung di bawah kaki mereka, jendela-jendela itu terlihat seperti pasang-pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. "Kadang aku berpikir, hanya kita yang tersisa di sini."

"Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk kita berdua, ya." Tadashi mengulas senyum, memainkan kaleng makanan dalam genggamannya. "Seperti hadiah yang datang di waktu yang sama sekali tidak tepat."

"Tapi setidaknya gedung ini punya pemandangan yang bagus." Bisa didengarnya sarkasme itu dari nada bicara Tsukishima, kendati ia toh sudah terbiasa dengan selera humor Tsukishima yang sedikit gelap. Maka Tadashi tertawa, mengizinkan sedikit beban di pundaknya untuk terbang pergi.

"Kau benar. Bintangnya kelihatan indah dari sini."

Tsukishima mengangguk, dengan raut wajah sedatar biasa. "Saat berada di tempat ini, kalaupun dunia di bawah sana memang sedang hancur… rasanya aku tak terlalu peduli."

"A-Aku juga. Kupikir—" Wajah Tadashi terasa menghangat; ia harap keremangan malam hari bisa menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Aku tidak keberatan selamanya berada di atap gedung ini."

Berdua saja. Mengobrolkan _apapun_ tanpa perlu merasa canggung. Dengan pundak saling bersentuhan dan sisi tangan yang berdampingan. Tadashi menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura menekuni tulisan pada kaleng makanan di tangan, ketika ia merasakan Tsukishima bergeser untuk merapatkan diri padanya. Seolah mereka masih bisa lebih dekat dari ini.

"Hei, apa menurutmu Miyagi juga sudah mati?" Memecah kesunyian menenangkan di antara mereka, Tukishima bergumam. Tubuhnya terasa hangat di samping Tadashi.

"…entahlah, Tsukishima." Ia menggigit ujung bibir, melirik Tsukishima diam-diam. "Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku… kalau bisa."

Benar, hanya itu harapan yang menjadi pegangan Tadashi hingga detik ini, keluarga yang masih ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari dirinya: ayah, ibu, juga adik Tadashi yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun. Di mana mereka berlindung sekarang? Tsukishima mengatakan bahwa ada kamp evakuasi di Fukushima, maka ada kemungkinan Miyagi juga memiliki tempat perlindungan serupa. Apa keluarga Tadashi berhasil mencapai kamp evakuasi itu dengan selamat? Tanpa terluka segores pun?

"Berhentilah berwajah seperti itu." Tsukishima menolehkan kepala, mata cokelat-madu pemuda tersebut memicing ketika memandang sisi wajah Tadashi. "Kau sendiri yang dulu pernah mewanti-wantiku, bahwa tak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang belum pasti."

"Mm. Maaf, Tsukishima." Tadashi terkekeh, pelan. Dalam hatinya ia iri dengan cara Tsukishima menghadapi situasi ini semenjak pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali: begitu tenang, dengan emosi yang selalu terkendali, logika dan strateginya tak pernah mengecewakan sama sekali. "Aku hanya rindu, dengan mereka."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa aku—" Bibirnya dirapatkan untuk sedetik saat ia dijedai oleh keraguannya sendiri. "Apa aku selama ini… merepotkanmu? Menghambatmu?"

Dan atas kalimat tersebut, Tsukishima terdiam. Tadashi menyadari dirinya menahan napas ketika menunggu Tsukishima berbicara; mendadak, keberadaan si pemuda di sampingnya terasa menekan, menciptakan rasa panik yang bergolak di dasar perut Tadashi. _Ah, lagi-lagi ia salah bicara_. Alis Tadashi bertaut; cengkeramannya begitu erat pada makanan kaleng di tangan, ia barangkali bisa meremukkan kaleng tersebut lima atau enam detik lagi…

Maka, ia terkesiap ketika merasakan lengan Tsukishima menyentuh pinggangnya, memberi rangkulan ringan yang menariknya untuk makin merapat.

"…sudah kubilang, kan?" Suara Tsukishima begitu dekat, gumaman yang terdengar jelas di tengah-tengah deru angin yang mengencang. Tadashi mendongak, memperhatikan telinga pemuda itu yang kelihatan sedikit memerah. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang belum pasti."

"Kau belum menjawabku." Bisikan Tadashi diiringi senyum yang melebar hingga pipinya terasa pegal. Sensasi hangat perlahan-lahan mekar di balik tulang rusuknya, jenis yang asing namun ingin ia pertahankan lama-lama. "Tsukishimaaaaaa."

Tsukishima menekuk punggung sedikit, menyamakan garis pandang mereka—untuk sedetik yang singkat, Tadashi nyaris-nyaris percaya bahwa pemuda itu hendak menciumnya.

Namun Tsukishima hanya menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pelan pipi Tadashi. "Diamlah, Yamaguchi."

.

.

.

"Yamaguchi…"

Sebelum ini, Kei _hampir_ yakin bahwa teror itu tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk meremukkan konfidensinya.

Tetapi apa yang kini ia saksikan terasa seperti karma yang datang dari semesta, cara dari dunia untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa, _tidak, jangan bodoh—masih terlalu cepat untuk merasa lega, Tuan._ Kei terpaku di tempatnya, _revolver_ -nya dikokang di satu tangan, napasnya terengah sementara matanya dengan nanar melihat sekoloni mayat hidup yang menyeret langkah mereka untuk menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Betapa bodoh pilihan ia dan Yamaguchi; pilihan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit demi mencari pasokan obat-obatan nyatanya berbalik menjadi bumerang yang mematikan. Aroma antiseptik di dalam sana bercampur dengan amis darah yang memualkan, aroma kematian yang tak terhindarkan.

Lima menit lalu, ketika Yamaguchi membuka salah satu pintu menuju gudang penyimpanan obat-obatan di lantai dasar, mereka disambut oleh uluran tangan dan erangan familiar yang menghantarkan horor pada gendang telinga.

Tidak banyak, mayat hidup itu tak lebih dari lima, tetapi mereka sama sekali tak siap menghadapi serangan tersebut. Tembakan dari _revolver_ Kei telah menumbangkan empat, tetapi satu mayat hidup yang tersisa, sosok berseragam dokter yang warna putih jasnya tak lagi bisa dikenali akibat telah bersimbah darah kecokelatan, adalah yang paling keras kepala. Tembakan Tsukishima meleset, menembus lehernya alih-alih otak—dan tembakan tersebut, demi Tuhan dan rencana-Nya terhadap dunia yang begitu keparat, adalah peluru terakhir dalam _revolver_ -nya. Setelah limbung untuk sesaat, seluruh ketidakmanusiawian dalam diri mayat hidup tersebut membawanya pada Yamaguchi—tangannya yang penuh keropeng, dengan kulit yang telah tercabik sebagian hingga tulang putihnya terpapar, meraih kerah jaket Yamaguchi. Menghancurkan peluang pemuda tersebut untuk melarikan diri.

"YAMAGUCHI!"

"Tsukishima, jangan mendekat!" Ia bisa mendengar Yamaguchi berseru, kepanikan dalam suaranya bercampur dengan ketegasan yang langka. Ia bisa melihat rasa takut berkecamuk dalam sorot mata Yamaguchi ketika pemuda itu melayangkan tatapan keras kepala pada Kei. "PERGI!"

"Kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lari, Tsukishima!" Seketika, kemarahan menggantikan sisa-sisa kepanikan dalam tatapan Yamaguchi. "ENYAH DARI SINI, KEI!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Ia balas berseru, rahangnya dikatupkan rapat-rapat setelah itu saat ia berlari mendekat. Adrenalin kini mengental di darahnya, detak jantungnya terdengar menggedor di telinga—napas Kei seolah terampas dari paru-paru ketika ia melihat mayat hidup itu memojokkan Yamaguchi, rahangnya bersiap mencabik kulit leher si pemuda. _Ia belum ingin kehilangan Yamaguchi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi hanya karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan—_

Dan detik-detik setelahnya berlalu dengan kecepatan lambat. Ketika Yamaguchi mengangkat lengan, ketika gigi si mayat hidup ganti mengarah pada lengan Yamaguchi, ketika satu lengan Yamaguchi yang lain mengayunkan pisau untuk menikam tepat ke kepala mayat hidup tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan tumbangnya si predator, Kei berlari mendekat. _Revolver_ -nya jatuh menumbuk lantai linoleum ketika kedua lengannya terulur. Sebelum Yamaguchi sempat berbalik, ia menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukan erat.

Momentum yang tercipta setelahnya membuat mereka sama-sama jatuh terduduk. Punggung Kei menabrak dinding dalam benturan keras, tetapi ia hanya mengernyit tanpa suara—tak peduli dengan itu.

( _Jangan pergi. Jangan berani-beraninya_ kau _meninggalkanku—)_

"Maaf…" Seolah dipahatkan tepat ke kelopak matanya, ia bisa melihat sekuens itu terulang; saat si mayat menerkam lengan Yamaguchi, saat ia melihat darah menitik dari lengan si pemuda. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Matanya nanar menatap pantulan bayangan mereka di lantai, dan dengan terlambat Kei menyadari sekujur tubuhnya kini gemetar. "…Maaf…."

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa… hei." Dalam pelukannya, Yamaguchi berbalik. Pemuda itu terduduk di lantai, masih berada dalam rengkuhan Kei namun sekarang tepat berhadap-hadapan dengannya. "Hei, Tsukishima. Kenapa kau meminta maaf…?"

Kedua telapak tangan Yamaguchi kini menangkup masing-masing sisi pipi Kei. Pandangannya terangkat dan betapapun ia berusaha menghindar untuk menatap mata Yamaguchi, pemuda itu bersikeras memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Terulang lagi." Kei bergumam, suaranya parau. "T-Teman-temanku, anggota kelompok misi penyelamatan yang tadinya diturunkan ke kota bersama-sama denganku—tewas karena melindungiku."

"Tsukishima…"

"Mereka tewas di hadapanku karena serangan mayat hidup yang gagal kami prediksi. Dan—dan mereka _berubah_. Mereka bangkit, mata mereka kelabu dan tanpa nyawa dan—dan aku harus membunuh mereka untuk… untuk bertahan hidup…" Tatapannya kini berkabut. Yamaguchi seolah memudar pelan-pelan di hadapan Kei. "Aku membunuh mereka, teman-temanku sendiri. Lalu sekarang, k-kau—aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu—"

Tepat ketika ia tercekat, Kei bisa merasakan usapan ibu jari Yamaguchi tepat di pelupuk matanya. Hangat. Yamaguchi terasa lebih nyata dari apapun, sehidup yang ia ingat—

"Ssshh, Tsukishima." Suara pemuda itu terdengar lembut di telinga Kei, menenangkan, betapa ini pertama kalinya Kei berpikir bahwa ia mungkin tidak takut lagi untuk mati, asalkan ia bisa menukar jatah kehidupannya itu dengan nyawa Yamaguchi. Asalkan pemuda dalam rengkuhannya ini bisa diselamatkan. "… _Kei_. Kei, dengarkan aku dulu sebentar. Ya?"

"Maafkan aku—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Kei, Kei—aku baik-baik saja." Telapak tangan Yamaguchi merengkuh wajah Kei dengan tegas, memaksa Kei untuk kembali menatap matanya. "Aku tidak terluka."

"…jangan berbohong."

Sebagai tanggapan, benar-benar di luar dugaan Kei, Yamaguchi tertawa. Itu membuat Kei mengerutkan alis.

"Gigitannya tidak mengenaiku, _Tsukishima Kei_. Lihat?" Yamaguchi mengangkat lengannya, memperlihatkan perban yang menggantung di sana. "Serangan itu hanya mengenai perban di lenganku. Kau ingat luka robek di lenganku yang belum benar-benar sembuh, kan? Perbannya tercabik karena gigitan, lalu lukaku terbuka lagi. Darahnya—bukan darah karena gigitan. Itu darah dari _luka yang sebelumnya_." Jemari Yamaguchi mengusap air mata di pipi Kei, perlahan, seiring senyum lembut si pemuda yang terulas tipis. "…hei, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tadashi…"

"Maaf, aku—aku malah membuatmu khawatir." Suara Yamaguchi terdengar parau. Yamaguchi menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Kei, lantas memejamkan mata. "Jangan menangis lagi. Aku jadi ingin ikut menangis kalau melihatmu seperti ini, kau tahu…?"

Kei Tsukishima terdiam. Ia mendengarkan detik-detik di sekitar mereka, sisa isakannya yang belum sepenuhnya pudar, juga suara napasnya yang seolah bergema di antara kesenyapan koridor rumah sakit. Kedua lengannya masih melingkari pinggang Yamaguchi, membawa pemuda itu sedikit lebih dekat. Seolah ia perlu melakukan itu sebagai upaya terakhirnya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa Yamaguchi masih sehidup yang ia harapkan, masih belum pergi meninggalkannya.

"…ya. Ini memang memalukan." Setelah menjeda, Kei mengakui, keningnya berkerut—kamuflase untuk wajahnya yang mulai terasa memanas. "Payah sekali."

Yamaguchi terkekeh. Jarak mereka begitu dekat sekarang dan Kei bisa melihat mata pemuda itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Tidak payah sama sekali!"

"Payah."

"Tidak. Aku senang." Satu usapan lagi pada pipi Kei, menyingkirkan tetes air mata yang tersisa di sana. "Kau tidak meninggalkanku. Harusnya—harusnya aku tidak boleh merasa lega, karena aku malah membahayakanmu, tapi aku lega kau—"

Kei tak mendengar sisa dari racauan terbata Yamaguchi, karena ia membungkam pemuda itu di detik berikutnya lewat ciuman. Lengannya terulur, mengusap tengkuk si pemuda dengan perlahan, sekaligus menariknya mendekat untuk memberikan ciuman yang lebih dalam, jenis yang membuatnya tak peduli jika ia kehabisan napas. Dan Yamaguchi membalasnya. Bibir mereka bertaut lewat cara yang menyenangkan, seolah selama ini mereka selalu menunggu-nunggu momen ini datang. Telah sejak lama menginginkannya.

( _Menggelikan sekali_. Betapa dunia tempat mereka memijak sekarang bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk afeksi semacam ini, tetapi Kei tetap menginginkannya. Matanya terpejam ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan, ketika ia merasakan Yamaguchi merengkuh masing-masing sisi pipinya dengan penuh urgensi, dan bertepatan dengan itu ia merengkuh makin erat. Melupakan peradaban yang sedang runtuh pelan-pelan di luar sana.)

"…kurasa, aku menyukaimu." Wajahnya terpanggang oleh rasa malu di balik kulit pipi, tetapi untuk kali ini saja Kei tak mengizinkan dirinya berpaling dari tatapan Yamaguchi.

Dan Yamaguchi tertegun. Kesenyapan yang menyeruak setelah itu terasa canggung, hingga kemudian ia melihat Yamaguchi tersenyum. Pipi pemuda itu merona hanya dalam hitungan detik, ada tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir Yamaguchi kala Yamaguchi menyandarkan kening pada pundak Kei.

Yamaguchi tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai jawaban, tetapi Yamaguchi memeluknya lama sekali. Kei kehilangan hitungan perihal berapa kali Yamaguchi mengatakan ' _aku senang'_ dalam gumaman yang teredam di balik kain seragam polisi Kei Tsukishima.

.

.

.

"Kei! Kei! Ayo bangun!"

Ia mengerang sebagai bagian dari protesnya, tetapi pada akhirnya membuka mata ketika merasakan Yamaguchi mulai mengguncang tubuhnya. Dengan kepala yang sakit dan nyawa yang baru terkumpul separuh, Kei bangkit, dan seketika itu merasakan angin pagi menyusup ke dalam jendela gedung yang separuh pecah, membelai kulit tubuhnya yang tak terbalut apa-apa selain selapis celana panjang. Kantung tidur yang sengaja ia gelar sebagai alas tidur terasa hangat di bawah bobot tubuhnya, dengan segera menciptakan kantuk baru di kelopak mata.

"Ada yang selamat, Kei!"

"…maksudmu?" Ia memakai kacamatanya dengan gerakan enggan, lalu menutupi kuapan di mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Di hadapannya, Yamaguchi duduk bersila, wajahnya berseri-seri, _walkie-talkie_ milik Kei digenggam di satu tangan si pemuda.

"Nama mereka Kuroo- _san_ dan Kenma- _san_. Tadi, sewaktu aku bangun, aku mendengar suara dari _walkie-talkie_ dan—dan ternyata, mereka ada di dekat kita!"

"Sebentar." Kei mengerutkan kening, mengambil alat komunikasi tersebut dari tangan Yamaguchi. "Kau yakin kau bukannya sedang mengigau?" Tanpa benar-benar mengharapkan apa-apa, Kei mendekatkan _walkie-talkie_ itu ke telinga, masih sulit mempercayai kebetulan semacam itu. _Ada yang selamat?_ Sudah dua bulan sejak ia bertemu Yamaguchi dan Kei telanjur terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa tak ada lagi _manusia hidup_ yang tersisa selain mereka berdua. Memberi picingan mata yang seolah mengujarkan ' _kau yakin?_ ' pada Yamaguchi, Kei terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan suara di balik _walkie-talkie_.

" _Halo?_ "

Yamaguchi terkekeh sebagai tanggapan atas ekspresi bingung Kei. "Kau dengar sendiri, kan, Kei?"

Ada suara tawa pelan di balik sambungan itu. " _Kau teman Yamaguchi-_ kun _? Tsukishima-_ kun _?_ "

"…uh."

" _Terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata?_ " Ada kekehan lagi, dan entah mengapa itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kei. " _Perkenalkan, Aku Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou._ "

"Aku… Tsukishima Kei."

" _Aku sudah mendengar dari Yamaguchi-_ kun _, barusan. Kalian hanya berdua dan bertemu di Sukagawa dua bulan lalu, kan?_ "

"Benar."

" _Dengar, Tsukishima, aku tidak akan banyak berbasa-basi lagi._ _Setahuku, frekuensi radio yang bisa ditangkap_ walkie-talkie- _ku adalah yang berjarak maksimal lima ratus meter dari tempatku berada_." Kei menyimak suara itu dengan ketekunan yang sukar diusik, rautnya masih tertegun, seolah akal sehatnya belum mampu mencerna pengetahuan baru tersebut: bahwa dunia ini masih menyisakan manusia yang berakal seperti mereka. Bahwa dunia ini belum se-tamat yang ia kira. " _Dan… kusimpulkan bahwa_ _posisi kalian sekarang mungkin tak terlalu jauh dari kami. Apa kau keberatan jika aku dan Kenma bergabung dengan kelompokmu?_ "

Saat Kei mendongak, ia bisa melihat Yamaguchi tersenyum. Yamaguchi kemudian mengulurkan tangan, menggamit jemari Kei yang bebas, lantas meremasnya dengan lembut.

" _Oh, sebentar, aku melupakan sesuatu! Kami bertiga, sebenarnya_." Suara riang yang ada di balik saluran itu tertawa lagi. " _Aku dan Kenma menemukan seekor anjing di pinggir kota Sukagawa, dua bulan lalu. Anjing ras Akita yang pintar, sangat patuh ketika diberi perintah sederhana, sepertinya terpisah dari pemiliknya. Namanya Youta—aku melihat nama itu dari kalung di lehernya. Kalian akan jatuh cinta juga pada Youta-_ chan _, aku yakin_."

Kei Tsukishima bahkan belum sempat berkedip ketika ia merasakan Yamaguchi menerjangnya ke dalam pelukan yang hampir saja membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Kedua lengan Yamaguchi kini melingkari leher Kei, bobot tubuhnya bertumpu pada Kei lewat cara yang belakangan ini terasa sangat familiar. Tanpa sadar Kei meloloskan sedikit tawa, sebelah lengannya yang bebas memeluk pinggang Yamaguchi seerat yang ia bisa.

"Mungkin aku salah." Ia berbisik tepat di samping telinga Yamaguchi, setelah sebelumnya sempat mengecup pipi si pemuda. "Tentang dunia-yang-sudah-mati itu."

" _Hei, kalian masih di sana?_ "

"…baiklah." Kei kembali menekan tombol berbicara di _walkie-talkie_ -nya, sementara dari sudut mata ia melihat matahari awal musim semi yang ruas-ruas cahayanya membuat debu di atas lantai gedung berpendar keemasan. Dalam hatinya Kei berharap ia bisa hidup cukup panjang untuk melihat sakura mekar di antara ranting-ranting pohon—betapa ia ingin bertahan lebih lama di dunia yang masih begitu _hidup_ ini. Bahkan meskipun harapan-harapannya lebih persis dengan butiran pasir yang mudah luruh di antara jemari ketika digenggam. "Beritahu tempat kalian berada sekarang, Kuroo- _san_."

.

.

 **end**

.

.


End file.
